A Dish Best Served Kind
by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
Summary: What do you do if someone annoys you? Well you smile at them, of course! Lily does just that.


**A/N:**

 **Written for The Houses Competition as well as Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)**

 **House (THC):** Hufflepuff **/ House (HSWW):** Hufflepuff

 **Category:** Drabble **/ Assignment:** Dueling Lessons

 **Prompt:** Tomorrow [word]

 **Word Count:** 683

* * *

A vibrant redhead was pacing back and forth in front of her friend in the Gryffindor common room. It was relatively empty considering that the others were all gathered for the quidditch match against the Ravenclaws, so it was perfect for her to vent out her frustrations to her friend.

"He did it again, Marlene!" Lily exclaimed, gripping her hair and tugging. Marlene shot a hand out to stop Lily from doing some damage.

"You know allowing him to get the better of you will only fuel his already enormous ego," Marlene pointed out.

Lily sighed and flopped down on the sofa. "I don't know, Marlene, what else am I supposed to do? No matter what it is, he always manages to get a rise out of me."

Marlene tilted her head and tapped her chin. "What about if you give him a positive rise?" She suggested.

Lily raised a brow, "I'm not sure that I follow you."

A grin stretched across Marlene's lips. "My mum always told me that kindness is always the best weapon against ignorance."

Lily gave Marlene a large smile. "Marlene, you're a genius!" She folded her arms, "Tomorrow, James Potter is going to be more confused than a dog trying to run through a glass door." Marlene covered her mouth to conceal her giggle as Lily sat down next to her.

...oo0oo...

Lily and Marlene were heading to the Great Hall for breakfast the next morning when it was time for Marlene's advice to be put into action.

"Lily, my love!" shouted a voice from the top of the stairs. "I have a gift for you."

Lily turned on her heel to come face to face with bright brown eyes full of mischief. Lily jumped back instantly with a yelp, "Goodness, Sirius!" She exclaimed.

James grinned slyly at her. "Did I give you a good fright?" He taunted lightly, nudging her.

Lily gripped her bag tightly before smiling sweetly at him. "You did, but it is always good to see you." She patted his cheek, "What did you have for me?"

James blinked slowly at Lily's response; he had been prepared for a lashing like he usually received, but instead, he was given a pleasant response. That was unnerving to James. "I was only kidding, wanted to scare you," he said reaching to poke her side annoyingly.

Lily giggled at him. "Certainly a nice try, but you'll have to come up with something better." Lily patted his cheek again, "Which I have no doubt that you will." She moved to the doors of the Great Hall and entered with Marlene laughing behind her, not seeing James still standing there and gaping like a fish.

...oo0oo...

Lily screamed at the sudden chill that went down her back, which also happened to be red slime. With Sirius in tow, James popped out from behind the trees of the courtyard with a satisfied grin. "I told you she would react the right way!" James told Sirius as he adjusted his glasses with an amused grin.

The scream had faded as Lily looked at the red slime covering her body. Seconds later, Lily burst into laughter. "I...look like a melting...tomato! Nice one, James!"

James blinked with a lost expression on his face. "What is happening here?"

Sirius looked between the two and placed a hand on James' shoulder, "I think your pranks have finally driven her to madness, mate," he replied.

"Why is she laughing and complimenting me?!" James marched closer to Lily and gripped her arms as best as he could while she was still dripping in slime, "Why are you being nice to me?" he demanded. "I should be hexed by now!"

Lily stopped cackling to look at James in the eyes. A grin stretched across her face as she slipped her arm from his grasp and covered one side of his face with the slime. "You're welcome." She turned on her heel, laughing to herself; she was enjoying turning the tables on James.

She didn't see James tugging at Sirius's robes, demanding that he help fix the new Lily.


End file.
